Nano-scale materials of many types are being developed and used for a variety of purposes. Anisotropic nano-scale fibers have been produced having relatively small diameters (e.g., on the order of nano-meters) and much longer lengths, thus making such nano-scale fibers “high aspect ratio” materials. Many of these nano-scale fibers have unique properties that can make them promising candidates for a wide range of applications, as, for example, filtration media.
Processes are available for producing nano-scale alumina particles which can have filtration utility, inter alia. For example, spherical aluminum particles, on the order of about 25 to about 500 nm diametrically with corresponding surface areas of about 10 to about 70 m2/gram, can be solution processed to produce nano-fibers of gamma and/or alpha alumina with favorable surface areas in the range from about 200 m2/gram to as high as about 600 m2/gram, inter alia. In another example, crude boehmite nanofibers can be produced hydrothermally and annealed to give nanofibers with similar properties, the annealing generally causing particles to grow and the surface area to decrease.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.